undeadfanstoriesfandomcom-20200214-history
A Long Road to Fortune/Issue 34
This is the fourth issue in Volume 6 of A Long Road to Fortune. It is titled Color This Black Heart Issue 34 22 years ago Tecpan de Galeana A much more peaceful Tecpan de Galeana finds itself so ever full of life as this simpler time demanded much less violence. The erratic difference of the zocalo is also one to note as everything is so much older. The paving is an old antique, the shade of paint is warmer and finally, the attire these people wear is fitting with the time period. Everything is a slight shade of orange today as the day we look back on is nothing but a memory, a fond one at that. People, young and old alike, populate this zocalo with glee, free from watching their backs with constant urgency. A younger Sofia Galeana watches over two children who play on one of the zocalo’s many wide open spaces. They are a boy and girl, bouncing a red ball around. The girl is completely unknown to us but the boy seems vaguely familiar. Upon a closer look, we reveal him to be Mario Galeana, much younger and with the sweet innocent look of a child. The girl next to him is his best friend, young Eva Lorenzo. A side by side comparison of the two is the next thing we see as they run side by side for the ball. Mario is a chubby, shorter kid while Eva herself is thin and lanky, noticeably the tallest of the two. She easily out speeds Mario and beats him to the ball. “Ha! Beat you again Mari!” Eva taunts him. Mario pouts in return. “You’re older than me no fair! I wanna go again! I can beat you, I know it!” Mario retorts. He means it, yet his eyes are going to tear up. “Okay okay, just don’t cry again.” Eva replies she chuckles as Mario crosses his arms with a “hmph” . “Okay, I’m going to throw the ball again, REEEEALLLY far this time.” “Do it then!” Eva smiles and chucks the ball way across the zocalo as it flies highly through the air, meeting the birds. This is what it seems like to both children anyway, to their free and imaginative minds. In reality, Eva had only thrown the ball about 10 feet away and 5 feet into the air. As soon as it began to bounce away, Mario and Eva ran straight for it. Their emotion was free and fun, this was just a game after all. Mario runs as fast as he can but Eva is one step ahead of him. Soon he begins to slow down and breath heavily as he finally begins to lose his energy. Soon enough, he’s walking to the ball, the ball that Eva has already reached. “I win again! Neener neener!” Eva taunts him. Mario’s eyes begin to water up and soon enough sobs intertwine in his speech. “Shut up Eva, you won because you cheated!” Mario accuses her. Eva simply grins proudly in response. “Don’t be a sore loser Mario, you never beat me at anything. Girls are just that better!” “No they’re not!” “Look at you, you cry every time! Mario you need to be strong, not a cry baby!” Eva lectures him, concern shrouding her words. “Here.” Eva says, sticking her hands out in front of herself with the crimson-colored ball in their grasp. “Why don’t you show me how far you can throw it? If it’s far, you can prove you’re strong” she adds. Mario wipes his tears and simply nods in response. He grabs the ball gently and turns back to look at Sofia, who has dozed off at this point. “Okay, I’m going to throw it then…” he says. Mario tilts his upper body to the side as he gets ready to throw and with a small spin, he surely does. Again, it’s a glorified sight to them, thinking the ball plummets reversely into the sky and goes as far as Tenexpa, while in reality, it goes just a little higher and farther than Eva’s throw. “Wow.” Mario says in awe. Eva smiles and looks at him, nodding her head. “...that was crazy Mario! Ok, you proved you’re strong. So no crying anymore right?” she says, urging him to give her the desired answer. “Right!” Mario’s simple reply that melts Eva from within. “Okay, now let’s go get my pretty crimson ball! I don’t want to lose it. It’s my favorite color.” “Crimson? It’s not red?” Mario asks while both continue to make their way over to the ball. “Crimson is red silly, just a prettier red!” Eva responds. “I think it looks like blood.” Mario adds. “Blood is sooo gross though! Don’t talk about my ball like that!” “But it’s the truth!” Mario replies. Soon enough the two are at it, mindlessly arguing about harmless, innocent opinions. They’re snapped out of it by Sofia rapidly approaching them, pacing her steps cautiously thanks to the high heels her feet are sheltered in. “There you two are! Don’t go wandering off like that! We agreed on the park and that’s it, so why are both of you all the way out here?” Sofia speaks, scolding both children. They look up at her with seriousness as she speaks. “We were getting the ball aunt-- threw it really far!” Mario says, spreading his arms wide. “Well you took too long doing it!” she retorts. “We’re sorry.” Both children say, as it’s the only thing they can say at the moment. An intimidating woman like Sofia, in profession, tone, and even appearance, demanded nothing but immediate compliance from everything breathing in her near radius. “Don’t do it again, okay?” “Yes Ma’am.” both respond, finally ending the conversation. After turning around, both children follow and the woman walk back. “Stay close to me.” she orders and neither bother to object as they’re already close to the woman, but also gazing at each other with great content. ---- Present Day (December 20th, 2010) It’s going to get dark out in just a few hours yet the zocalo couldn’t be anymore lively today. It has been about a week since the last grosero was spotted by a wall guard, confirming Zarez’s calculations of their numbers thinning out around the safe-zone. Mendoza had been serious about making preparations to celebrate Christmas...and he’s enlisted everybody to help...everybody but the tomboy Mimi Arguello to organize the first post-apocalyptic Christmas. Valdez has volunteered to keep watch on Mimi, a much needed resource to keep Mimi from turning Christmas into a tomboy’s birthday party. Mimi walks about with a notepad in her hands as Valdez relentlessly tails her around. Things like “Slow down Mimi!” and “Shut up Valdez!” is some of the banter between the both of them. But they’re not the only ones up and about right now. Just a quick glimpse of the zocalo around us reveals everyone currently occupying themselves with a task but of course, some more important and productive than others. The mention of beer has got Jacobo Barrera and Marco Suares all riled up and excited. All they needed to make this Christmas the best in their eyes was some music, but not just any kind of music no sir. Mexicans like these are exclusively into bachata and corridos, typical Tecpan music. Even Paloma is busy this time of year as she begins to decorate the exterior of her home with whatever she can find. Old decorations from other holidays mix themselves in with those few Christmas decors that the old residents of Paloma’s home kept stashed over the years. Other homes look alike, but with Paloma’s fashion sense, her home beats all. Even Jesus walks forward to see admire her work up close, asking if he too could get his home to look as good in old holiday decorations. While at the same time, he wonders why Paloma keeps insisting on wearing old tank tops all the time. Both laugh about it soon after. However, one soul sits far from all the commotion, just staring at it in discomfort. His eyes, they have been seeing everything we’ve been seeing all this time, although something tells us they watch solemnly. These eyes belong to Mario Galeana and unlike usual, his perpetually plastered look of rage and fury is gone, not present anywhere in his being. Instead, one of sorrow takes up that designated spot. All the people smiling in front of him, particularly Yvette and Zarez, make him uncomfortable. from both talking about the future of the safe zone children, to Jose and Fausto bonding over some stupid jig Fausto just taught him, and all the way to the happy couple that sits on the bench of the only park. Neither of them like him much as far as he knows. He watches as Ashton places a small flower in between Liza’s hair and right ear until it fits perfectly, making her head stand out with the beauty of the flower which now rests in her hair. She pulls him in for a kiss and once it’s done, both turn to notice Mario. Normally, they’d be perturbed by the man’s glare but they see none so both don’t think about it too much. “When was the last time you saw Mario Galeana with anything but anger on his face?” He says to Liza. “I don’t know.” She shakes her head. “Maybe when his aunt was still alive. Before you showed.” Liza adds as she does her best to recall. Mario watches them speak but doesn’t bother to mind as to what they may be discussing because soon he turns to another couple, Francisco and Yuridia. Following Gustavo around as he gets ready to go on a supply run with them and Daniel, who also trails back slowly. Gustavo always had time for a good supply run, and what better than companions than his two most trusted friends in the apocalypse and a big, tough guy for backup just in case things went south. While December may be a great, cheerful time for them, it is anything but that for Mario. Watching enviously at the rest of the zocalo, he does his best to to forget. Forget about that tragic experience that continues to haunt him 20 years later. He keeps his eyes peeled at the happiness before him but it does nothing to comfort him. Placing his forehead into his hands slowly, Mario tries to shake it off yet nothing butches. The memory of that day, and the sudden change to Mario’s life it caused, is going to be there forever. ---- 20 years ago (December 20, 1990) Tecpan de Galeana A once more familiar sight is shown as we see those two kids we observed bonding and playing with one another two years ago. Being children, they’ve both grown noticeably since then. Eva, still thin and lanky, while still taller than Mario, who has grown in height. He’s also managed to trim off some pounds thanks to his growth. As he and Eva walk to the park, the look on Mario’s face only annoys Eva. He was scared and worried, while Eva was not, no siree. Eva has always been the bravest of the two, making Mario feel safe around her yet naturally jealous of her. After all, he was the man out of the two. Man protect women, it was never the other way around. At least, this is what Mario had been told all of his life by his family. Aunts, older cousins, and parents. “Be a man” is a phrase Mario would hear quite often in his youth, and those three words he always feared he could never uphold or live by. So when Eva suggested they both sneak out of her house and go out to the park, Mario felt it to be his duty as a “man” to comply, unwillingly following Eva into something both knew they shouldn’t be doing. However, unlike Mario, Eva was ecstatic, filled with emotion and excitement. Breaking the rules once in a while felt so good to her. “Are you sure the adults won’t be mad at us if they find out? I don’t want to get yelled at…” Mario cowardly says. “Pleeeease Mario, just relax and chill. Nothing is going to happen. Nothing but fun for us.” she assures. “Think of this as, escaping the leash.” Mario raises his eyebrows in confusion, still unfamiliar with metaphors. “What? What’s that supposed to mean?”. This reply causes Eva to roll her eyes. Being a kid herself, she didn’t fully understand her own phrase so she doesn’t bother to explain it to Mario who continues to look at her with a the same puzzled look. “Whatever…” he says giving up. Instead, both turn to the empty park and zocalo alike. It’s just about six in the afternoon right now, so very few people are present. Normally, all the young teens and people looking to mingle begin to show up at 7 so this only gave our duo an hour tops to claim it for themselves. So while basking in the glory, Mario’s worries suddenly vanish. “I’ve never seen the park empty before...wow!” exclaims. Eva grins proudly in return. “What did I tell you? I sneak out and do this all the time! Nothing ever goes wrong for me like this. No fighting other kids for spots or for my own ball! It’s super cool!. But now I have someone to share it with, making it better. That’s you Mario!” she replies while ecstatic. “Thanks!” Mario’s simple response. After this, Eva throws Mario the ball, which he doesn't even come close to catching. But it doesn’t matter to both kids, as their excitement outweighs and overshadows it all. Passing the crimson ball around for what seems like only a few minutes to these children turns out to be much more as the first few teenage couples begin to show up. Mario turns away from Eva for a second, just as she throws the ball. Watching a happy couple talk and be friendly with each other is this: the boy places a small flower inside of the girl’s hair, between it and the ear. It’s gesture unlike any other he thinks. A show of genuine care and affection. But he’s knocked out of his thoughts as soon as the crimson ball collides with the side of his face and topples him over. Mario struggles to regain his train of thought and stand back up and as he does this, the ball bounces out and away, right to the middle of the street. Eva looks at the dazed Mario, concerned, ignoring the ball completely. As she pulls Mario up from the ground, music starts to ring out in the distance. Eva does a quick glance and spots the source. A young guy living it up with a big ol’ caguama in his hand. As his car plays some old careless rock, he fumbles trying to open the door. While doing his ordeal, Eva helps Mario to his feet. As he shakes it off, Mario bursts into rage. “Hey, that hurt!” “I’m sorry Mario...but you weren’t turned when I threw you the ball.” “Whatever…” this burst of anger suddenly ends. Looking at Eva’s face one time soothes him, due to the fact that she’s not mocking him, rather legitimately worried for him. “You look eww when you’re angry Mario, so never get angry!” Eva says. “I’m sorry about hitting you with the ball too, I threw it hard.” she adds, smiling weakly. “I don’t like being angry either hehehe. Sorry about that.” he says, looking at her for the final time before she turns around. “I’ll go get the ball. It’s time we head back now anyway.”. After this, Eva begins to walk to the empty street in front of her. She however stops at the sidewalk. Instead, she looks to her right, as this is a one way street. Seeing no cars along the way, Eva turns her vivid sights to the beautiful crimson-colored ball sitting in the middle of the street as it demands her attention, now more than ever. The excited Eva wastes no time sprinting to it, before grabbing it wholly with both of her hands. She turns back to Mario and smiles. Taking her first, slow step forward, Mario watches happily. He’s keen on giving Eva a hug as soon as she returns. But it all goes wrong in one completely sickening minute. Before either of the children know a car carelessly rams into Eva, passing right over yet also dragging with it her frail little body until it rolls away, leaving behind disgusting fumes. Mario’s eyes widen in horror and his mouth is open agape. The driver of said car is the same young guy from before. He’s rocking out to some tunes with the caguama sitting in his free hand. He does all of this without a single care in the world. Mario has now begun to cry and a crowd of people are gathering behind him, all shocked and disgusted as they see the car drive away without stopping. “EVVAAA” Mario screams in between the tears and sobs. Pretty soon, he’s right next to Eva's mangled body. His tears and sobs only intensify as he looks at Eva, or what’s left of her. Her neck has been completely snapped as her lifeless eyes remain open. The side of her head is cracked open, exposing the inside of her skull as more blood pours out of it. Even her left leg has been crushed by the accident. He left arm is sickeningly contorted as well. To make this all the more traumatizing for Mario, blood pours out slowly from her mouth as well. The crimson ball that she loves so much has been pierced and flattened. In sickening irony, it blends in with Eva’s blood after all. Mario’s sadness is still there, shrouding him, but soon a much larger emotion completely takes over his body. It is that of a pure, complete, unadulterated rage that he has never ever felt before. The feeling of his happiness becomes a memory to him as he yells wildly into the skies, sobbing and still crying tragically. The people surrounding him are witnessing the birth of Mario Galeana. ---- Present Day Tecpan de Galeana Mario’s head breaks away from this thought as soon as he hears an old voice, one he’s familiar with of course, but distinctively, also very fond of. It’s his good friend Jose, holding with him a notebook and pencil. He heads a smile over to Mario’s way and Mario reciprocates it. Jose is one of the safe zone’s most beloved inhabitants, with great reason. Hell, he’s even more loved than Valdez, someone Mario can’t fucking stand. All of this is just a testament to Jose’s cheerful and likeable demeanor. So without further ado, Mario signals him over, to join him on this dreadful day. Jose sits down and reveals a beer bottle, which he takes a sip out of. Mario watches this enviously, wishing he could have a drink as well. But he would be complying to Sandra’s invite for drinks later, so he figures he’ll wait until then. After the refreshing “ah”, Jose begins to talk. “Today must be the day for you huh?” Jose asks, Mario nods in response. Soon, he points to the corner of the street in which Eva was mercilessly ran over and effectively murdered. “That same fucking spot. Still mocking me 20 years later.” the sorrow in his voice is hidden, yet Jose can tell this. He’s heard the story once before. Eva and Mario were literally friends since she was three years old and he was one. Both born in Acapulco, both traveled to Tecpan together, and both grew up side by side. Eva was responsible for creating a cheerful Mario, one that smiled everyday and never saw a need for violence or even verbal confrontation. In fact, he was a scared kid and Eva was his guardian of sorts, but apart from that, she was the only thing Mario ever really loved. With her demise, deep and irreversible changes to Mario’s being followed. Smiles became rare, as did happiness. Rage became a motivator and a solution, not something to be avoided by every means. Simply put, whatever Mario used to be, died along with Eva that night. Ever since then, Mario’s just been living life as best as he can. No job, no education, a wealthy family to fall back on, Mario’s life was already mapped out wholly. “To everybody else, it’s just a spot in the street. It’s nothing special, something they see everyday. But it’s something they could do without of. If a pothole or crack ever took its place right there and then, nobody would care enough to miss it. That’s not true for you at all Mario, I mean, that spot right there in the street, its going to be a big part of who you are for the rest of your life. So it’s fine man, its easy to see why you feel the way you do.” Jose says. Mario finds solace in Jose’s words and even appreciates the mock on generalization. “Every time fucking time I turn there, I see her corpse. I can’t fucking shake it, no matter how hard I try. So yeah, it’s with me forever. I tried for too damn long to get rid of it but eventually I saw no point. Just, fuck that...” after saying this, he looks at his hand and he’s immediately reminded of how often its been covered in blood, or crimson as he liked to see it. It just brought him so much comfort during times of need. “His anger and stress were getting the better him, slowly eating him from within. He could muster the strength to roll up a fist and just as soon, he swung at the wall with his good arm. A loud sound echoed around the marketplace as the wall was hit.“ “He's on his knees, banging on the ground like an ass. But Mimi actually...accepts this reply. She bends down to his level and stops his fist from becoming even more of a bloody mess.” “I know what it’s like to lose a loved one and all but-- I can’t imagine anything else that compares to that.” Quickly after speaking, Mario looks at Jose. He had no idea Jose lost a loved one as hard too. “Come on man, you gonna spill it out?” Mario insists. Jose shrugs. “It’s...not as sad as you might think but, my mother...she’s always been a sickly lady. Work was never really an option for her. It was always up to me to provide as much as I could for the family, and for my brother’s too. I gave up art school for her and I never became that famous artist. But when her passing came...it was nice. Just a quiet death, in her sleep just as other people were killing each other outside.” “So natural causes did your mom in?” Mario asks happy. Jose nods. “All I had to do myself was shoot her to keep her from turning. When it came down to it, it wasn’t so hard. I was glad about it.” Jose says. “And that’s why I can’t compare her death to Eva’s, they left on two different notes.” Jose adds. Mario simply looks over to him and nods understandably. “Still...I don’t give you enough credit man. You’re a great friend. No one has taken the time to really figure out what the hell got me to be like this. But you care, and I-- I love that.” Love was definitely a stranger to Mario’s vocabulary. “Heh. It’s all good man. You two.” Jose adds, finishing up his beer. “So when you go over to Sandra’s, treat her well. She cares about you too, and I know she puts up this tough act and all but she’s a sweetie.” “Yeah, I know. Max is a good kid too...much better than the other brats here.” Mario says. Jose looks at him with intent. “Even better than your cousin?” he asks jokingly. Mario scoffs. “A hell of a lot” is Mario’s simply answer. After a moment, he turns his sights to Jose’s notebook and attempts to peek at it without touching it. “So what’d you draw anyway?” “Oh, this?” a giant grin becomes visible on his face. “This is nothing…” Jose adds. By now, he’s shown the drawing to Mario and Mario laughs hysterically at the work of art. A political cartoon of Mario, in which he crosses his arm furiously while standing on a giant box of cigarettes is shown. Mario’s muscle definition is over exaggerated and it looks ridiculous with the short height Jose gave the drawing. Mario’s head is the main attraction here as his short, spiky hair is made to mimic that of porcupine quills. To top it all off, the wrinkles on his forehead and even his giant vein are present in the drawing. Mario simply gives Jose an affectionate punch in the arm, which Jose rubs with free hand. “It’s like staring at a mirror right?” “Hahaha. Fuck you man.” Mario says amused. Jose gives him the finger in return and both friends continue to laugh it up and laugh it loud. Jose ignores the fact that this is the happiest Mario has been in months. This emotion calls the attention of the others over, who just stare warmly at the fact that Mario Galeana is acting mellow and has found the friend he has needed his entire life following Eva’s departure from the world of the living. If there was one person here in the safe zone that he could always confide on, it was none other than his best friend, Jose Quintero. ---- December 20, 2009 Tecpan de Galeana Spending the last 18 hours in the confines of a jail cell hasn’t exactly been luxurious, but this weary looking Mario isn’t looking to complain. With the full effects of his hangover tearing his head to bits much earlier, Mario spent the better half of the day just trying his best to focus on the real problem at hand. Rather, the problem he’s committed with his bare hands. Mario has finally taken it too far, crossed into the life of a killer. Taking his first life hardly felt...bad. He didn’t know why exactly. Maybe he just hated those gang banger tools that much or maybe he was finally losing his feelings. Either way, while it was sort of eating him up on the inside, it also wasn’t going to keep him from sleeping that. Being too drunk to recall the man’s face may have also played a key role in his lack of response, or maybe not. Fuck those assholes, but now, and now more than ever he could think this to himself: Fuck. You. Mario Galeana. But the more time he spent inside of this jail cell, the more he grew accustomed to its confines. Thinking about how much he’s wasted his life up to this point resonates with him, nothing but fighting it all down and out. He can’t recall of a time where he ever used his words or some thought to solve a problem or get out of a situation. Street brawls, school brawls, and now murder. He has been a criminal his entire life and he is just now finally coming home, to the one place where he really belongs. Maybe this isn’t what his parents, the rest of his family or even Eva would have wanted for him, but this is what he was getting. Mario is more than fine with serving out his jail time. Eva...that poor girl is coming back to his thoughts now. Her untimely demise is what got Mario so fucked up the first place. Everything after it, including the poor handling of her case by the police...and a federal court of law that bent over to give the dumb ass kid who murdered her bail. Money is worth a hell of a lot more than a sweet, innocent little girl’s life to them. Fuck this stupid ass country and its corrupt bullshit. But Mario’s attention turns to the outside of his cell, where Donny is standing. He signals him to follow him just after undoing his cell lock. Mario follows closely behind Donny as he turns to the other cells near him. There had to only be about five others. Being a small town, the prison was dreadfully small. So while prancing behind, he eyes the other convicts. They’re mean looking, that’s for sure. However, Mario blends in very well despite the fact that these were petty criminals. Mario himself is not long for this prison and he’ll soon be taken elsewhere. Or so he thinks… Donny has now taken Mario to a room, a room in which his aunt Sofia sits in. The look on her face is sad yet ferocious. There’s obvious disappointment in her stare but Mario has long forgotten to give a damn about what others want out of him. “Sit.” Donny orders Mario, who complies without hesitation and takes a seat directly across from his aunt. The stare down that follows is just brutal for Sofia, but Mario takes it like a champion. He’s gotten so used to this his entire life, not just from Sofia but his parents too, including his peers, teachers, and his extended fucking family. “Mario, I don’t need to tell you how disappointed I am in you right now do I?” Sofia asks the rhetorical question. Mario doesn’t bother to respond, not even by raising an eyebrow. “Ugh...I’ve pulled a couple of strings with your uncle Mario. You don’t have to stay here…” “Tch. And why the hell’s that?” “We’ve formed an agreement with the cops...they’ll wipe this from your record and replace it with something else, something you can get bail for. It’s really going to cost us, Mario.” Sofia says. Then, her eyes light up in flames. “..so you better get your act together after this, show your appreciation for us by stop being such a moron.” she adds. “Learn to act like an adult and most importantly, control and get over yourself…”. Her cold monologue has gotten Mario beyond infuriated, just like she predicted it would, like she anticipated. But, Mario’s anger doesn’t stem from the thought she currently holds, because she just doesn’t realize how badly she just insulted Mario. In pure retaliation he abruptly rises from his seat and bangs on the table, shaking everyone the room completely. Sofia looks at his with fear, at his red face mixed with anger and tears. “WHAT DID YOU FUCKING FORGET ALREADY? HUH? YOU THINK YOU CAN JUST SHOVE THIS FUCKING SHIT DOWN MY THROAT? WHAT DO I FUCKING LOOK LIKE TO YOU?” Mario screams at her. Sofia is taken off guard by this sudden raw display of emotion, as Mario has never even so much as raised his voice at her his entire life. Yet, here he is now, practically condemning the woman to hell. “Mario, what the he-” “DID YOU ALREADY FUCKING FORGET ABOUT EVA? AND ALL THAT BULLSHIT AFTER HER DEATH? WHAT DO YOU TAKE ME FOR? A LOWLIFE SCUMBAG PIECE OF SHIT LIKE HIS RETARDED SON?” Guilt suddenly hits Sofia like a bullet to the heart. Eva’s murder and the trial of her murderer come back to her mind. How being the governor’s son got that boy a free pass from murder, how he showed and smiled to the cameras about his innocence. But most of all, how his putrid fucking grin is eternally embedded into Mario’s memory “Mario I honestly forgo-” “YEAH I KNOW YOU FUCKING DID.” he yells once more. After taking a deep breath, Mario speaks again. “Do me a favor tia, and let me rot to fucking hell in my fucking jail cell…” Mario says to his aunt. Right after this, he storms out of the room, to which Donny just sighs and follows him out, leaving Sofia in the room alone to think to herself. She never bothered to understand her nephew until now. ---- Present Day Tecpan de Galeana Mario walks up the few steps to a former “Gonzalez” residence. Nice people as far as he could remember. But anyway, they’re gone now which meant that Sandra and Max both occupied their home in the zocalo at the moment. Now past the final step, Mario stands behind the door. He hesitates for a moment, as he thought of it mighty weird for Sandra to invite him over. Then again, he did share the news of tonight being the anniversary of Eva’s death with her, so he was to blame for the invitation. Taking a few more timid breaths, Mario’s fist begins to lightly knock on the door in front of him. But as he does this, he notices a doorbell to the side, one he could’ve used instead. Annoyed, he sighs at the fact of missing that thanks to his nervousness. But it doesn’t matter, because in just a few seconds, Max has already reached the door knob and twisted it, opening the door and revealing himself to Mario in the process. Mario looks down at the small child and smiles back to him. “Mr. Mario, hi! Come in!” Max says, letting Mario inside. He closes the door behind him. Like most every other house on the zocalo, the interior is modest yet great. An ideal home for a family. Despite it only being him and his mom at the moment, Max was loving his abode. “Mom! Mario is here!” Max yells. Mario looks on to the kitchen, where Sandra emerges from. She wears a casual yet elegant dress, which Mario can’t help but blush at. Luckily for him, Sandra doesn’t notice this. “Oh hey Mario! You hungry? Come, have a seat. I made pasta.” she says with glee. Mario nods approvingly and smiles. “Mom, when I get done eating I kinda want to go to bed. I feel really tired today.” he asks. “Awww, is Ashton working you too hard?” “No, but I’m going to yawn any moment now.” he adds, mimicking a yawn. Sandra rolls her eyes in response. “Yeah, fine with me. Just join us for dinner first.” Sandra orders and Max nods. Pretty soon, the three of them sit on the small dinner table, ready to munch down. Mario looks at his plate with surprise and his mouth waters from within. Sandra has managed to whip up an Alfredo angel hair pasta with garlic bread. He honestly has no idea how she even had the means to do something like this and he’s not going to complain or inquire to it. Eying it directly for what seems like the longest ten seconds of his life, Mario is ready to feast on it. Soon, pieces of pasta and garlic bread enter his mouth and his taste buds savor each bite like no tomorrow. Honestly, he’s never expecting to eat something like this again. Sandra turns to see both her son and Mario eating relentlessly and smiles. This is just what she wanted. “So I see you’re both enjoying yourselves, huh? Both of you look like you’ve never eaten pasta in your entire lives!” she exclaims. Max shrugs. “Mom I know you make this all the time but I can’t get enough. It’s sooo good!” “Yeah Sandra...this is great.” Mario adds. The fact that he’s spoken up to comment on the dinner’s quality is music to Sandra’s ears. “I’m good, I know. No need to tell me.” she says cockily. After a while, Max has gone to bed and only Mario and Sandra remain. They both sit in her living room atop her only sofa. It’s awfully quiet as each drink their glasses of scotch. Some of the lively noises from the outside find their way inside the home but they are hardly a nuisance. Sandra is feeling lively and excited, finally ready to learn more about Mario Galeana. Yet she knows today can’t be an easy day for him whatsoever. Twenty years later and so close to where it happened, it’s just easy for her to see why. So when Mario takes his first slow sip of scotch, Sandra gets ready to ask the man a question. “Twenty years ago today then huh…” she starts off small, not wanting to force Mario on top of the subject. Mario takes a deep breath. “Yup.” he says. “I really can’t imagine that pain. I thought I had it bad when Max’s dad and his family left to escape the responsibility of raising him but...it’s so meager and tiny compared to this.” Sandra says. She scoots in closer to Mario and grabs his hand. “I invited you over because I’ve come to care about you...and needing to know the source of this rage is important to me. “Re-- really?” Mario asks shocked. He had another true friend at his side his entire time. “So she got run over...then what?” she asks urgently yet slowly. She needs a calm Mario to tell her this. He knows it’s time to spill the beans about it, tell someone how he really feels about all of it. “Yeah, all it took was some drunk retard behind the wheel. And to top it all off, his politician parents make the charges disappear thanks to the power of money.” he begins to say. "So what justice did Eva get? It all just got me so furious, so deep in sorrow. That there and then is where I completely lost my innocence...learned what the world was really capable of.” he adds while rubbing his forehead. Letting it all out so...normally is what surprised both of them. “To just cope and function after seeing that, seeing her mangled lifeless body I just-- I needed my rage. It’s the one thing I could find peace in.” as ironic as that sounds. “So that’s what my deal is. I’m just an angry son of a bitch who can’t get over what he lost, even 20 years later…” Sandra begins to tear up slightly after hearing this. Soon, so does Mario, but unlike Sandra’s, his tears intensify into large tears and eventual sobs of pain and sorrow. To comfort him the best she can, Sandra embraces Mario in a warm hug to get him to feel safe, feel better. He honestly can’t remember the last time someone other than little Alicia gave him a hug. He loves hugs, their warmth, their feel, and their message. There’s nothing better than a good hug to know you’re wanted. Maybe if he’d gotten these after Eva’s death his life could have turned out differently. But none came, not from his aunt, not from his parents, and certainly not from Eva, not ever again. “Mario I’m so sorry…” Sandra says in between her tears. “I still see her, cherub face grinning at me with her eyes closed, every time I close mine.” he hugs Sandra tighter. “It’s not fucking fair…” he adds. At this point, Sandra is out of words to say. All she can continue to offer him is her warmth and care, both which are finding themselves radiating off her body. This embrace continues on for several more minutes until Mario’s tears stop. It’s quite late by now but Sandra doesn’t want to let him go after all of this. She knows he’s still depressed by all of this. So in the spirit of the moment, she speaks to him. “You don’t have to go if you want. You could just stay here…” she offers him. As nice as this sounds to Mario, he’s going to refuse this. What he needed now was to sleep this all off and cry himself to sleep on his own bed. “I’m sorry I just-- can’t.” Mario responds. Sandra nods in understanding. Mario really felt strongly about Sandra too, but not just her, her son and Jose too. Them and his cousins, they’re all he has left of himself at the moment, and each of them has a piece of Eva within. Without further ado, Mario says his goodbyes to Sandra and walks out the door. Now he has a new family to protect, one he will protect like he couldn’t Eva… ---- The next morning, Sergeant Jorge Mendoza finds himself out on patrol. With him is his most trusted lieutenant and friend, Pepe Lunar. His suspicions need confirmation asap. For weeks he swears he’s been seeing a pair of binoculars spy them from afar. The location itself of these things seems to change erratically, which shows no signs of amateur work. But for weeks he’s tried to track them down and now was his time, because he thinks he has them cornered in a Reforma building. This theory has been driving him nuts so he’s finally gotten tired of just speculating. He needs to see the real deal right now. He suspects the cartel is to blame for the espionage, but at the same time hopes it isn’t them. They have a good thing going right now and the last thing they need is another Saul Mendrena to come looking for trouble. Only that this time, more than one Saul was certain to come and this only meant that more people would lose their lives. He and Pepe head directly inside the building, weapons at the ready. Both men have a strong look of determination on their faces. Protecting the marketplace and its people is their top priority after all, specially for Pepe, who right now, sees Mendoza as a role model. Gustavo Texta is also deployed, not at all tired from that nocturnal supply run. In fact, the news of a spy just outside of their walls sounded all the more exciting. He could really use dropping another hostile body right now anyway. While he waits for the two men to ransack the building, he stands ready at the only convenient way of escape for whoever needs it, and that is through Ashton’s favorite alley next to the pharmacy. As Mendoza and Pepe rise through the steps, they’re quiet, reducing their communication to hand gestures. Mendoza signals Pepe to remove his safety as they get closer and closer to the top floor. Once they’re there, they see it. Live confirmation of it all stands in front of both in the form of not one, but two criminals. Both don the elusive cartel neck tattoos, one’s that demand fear from everyone who lay their eyes on them. One man, the one with the binoculars, is tall and dons a bandana to cover his face. His hair is messy and he wears a white tank top, with dark green pants. Mendoza and Pepe recognize this man, a highly dangerous man whose kill count is all but unknown. This is the dangerous criminal Javier Santos, but he is better known as his alias, the deadly “El Kanguro”. The reason for this name is simple, the guy is a highly athletic hit man, known to even parkour away from trouble. Weapons, be it guns or blades, are also not a strange concept to him. Simply put, he is an emotionless, living killing machine. The other man is a less brutal hit man, but just as dangerous. Unlike El Kanguro, he dresses more accordingly for the job. Leather jacket, black shoes and pants, and his hair is combed back to create a small ponytail. This is Fernando Armenta, better known as “Scorpion”. Unlike El Kanguro he sits down on the ground, bored out of his mind by all of this reconnaissance. To remedy his boredom, he finds himself spinning gun around on the ground. Not being in duty pays off for him however, as he sees Mendoza and Pepe rapidly approaching, both having their guns aimed high. “Fuck” Scorpion mutters. El Kanguro turns his attention to both but he’s too late to react. He’s held at gunpoint and knows the jig is up, but the more determined Scorpion goes and jumps out the window, an act that causes Pepe to fire a shot. Scorpion grabs on to the rope set up outside and slides down to the ground thanks to his gloves. Surprise hits him like a bat to the head however, when he fails to stick the landing, noticing a bullet placed in his leg. He curses “fuck” under his breath and begins to rapidly skip to the alley and enters it without a hitch. But he didn’t account for Gustavo, who hides in the shadows and soon slams his fist into Scorpion’s face. Scorpion is easily knocked to his feet and stares up at the hulking figure in front of him. “Heh, how the fuck are you today Scorpion?” Gustavo taunts him. Scorpion grits his teeth in return. “Gustavo Texta...just my damn luck…” he responds. “I take it you’re not working alone in this?” he asks. “He isn’t.” a voice replies, one Gustavo recognizes. He turns to see Mendoza and Pepe, dragging El Kanguro along with them. Pepe proceeds to toss the man to the ground, right next to Scorpion. “Well well, to what do we owe the pleasure of this visit?” Mendoza asks. Scorpion scoffs and looks directly at him. “Courtesy from Don Tucan. Just keeping an eye on you.” Scorpion replies. El Kanguro stays silent for now, as does Pepe. “What kind of fucked up courtesy is that?” Gustavo asks sarcastically. “How long has this been going on?” Mendoza asks with an intimidating stare. “You know, since Saul never made it back, Don Tucan figured something was up, so he sent kangaroo here to spy.” he replies easily. His cooperation is uncanny, like he’s been wanting to speak about it all. But of course, Mendoza and Gustavo know why. He thinks the cartel can scare them into accepting their rule, even after killing Saul Mendrena. “Wait, this has been going for months?” Pepe interrupts. “Oh hell yes it has, stupid fuckers.” Scorpion says. “Spending too much time building the perfect little village that you forget just what kind of danger lingers outside.” Scorpion taunts the trio. They all sigh, because they know that he is right. “...Interesting group of people by the way.” El Kanguro says, speaking for the first time. “It would be a shame for them to all die...and my boss can make it happen.” he adds. “Do you really think we can be scared?” a rhetorical question, but a stupid one. “Nah...not yet at least.” Scorpion adds. Silence follows both sides for a moment. Realizing one thing, they could either kill both El Kanguro and Scorpion right now but...that would only infuriate Don Tucan, and his attack would only come sooner and bigger. “Heh, I can see you’re putting it all together. We’re like trophies for Don Tucan. Killing us would get him reeeally mad now wouldn’t it?” Scorpion breaks the silence. Mendoza admits that much, right now is not the time for a full-on battle, nor do they have the proper firepower for this at the moment, he assumes. “More than 90 able bodies in our settlement…” El Kanguro says nonchalantly. “Weapons up the ass too.” Scorpion adds. “The choice is yours...kill us now and face the consequences…” El Kanguro starts. “Or let us go and expect a formal visit from Don Tucan later on…” Scorpion finishes. “Where is this “settlement”?” Mendoza asks, fully expecting to not be given a reply. “Ain’t that the question.” Scorpion adds. After moments of thinking it over, Mendoza comes to a decision, and that is to let them both go. “I guess I have no other choice then.” he says sarcastically. “Wait, you can’t be fucking serious!” Gustavo says. “Think it through Gustavo, this is not the time for an all-out battle.” Mendoza responds. Pepe nods in agreement. After all, the people’s lives came first. “Fucking damn it…” Gustavo says defeated. “So gentlemen, if you give us our weapons back, we’ll be on our way.” El Kanguro speaks. “Think we’ll keep those, thank you.” Mendoza responds. El Kanguro shrugs. “Fair enough.” Pretty soon, both men are back up on their feet. Together, they climb over the fence, where Scorpion says his final goodbyes. “I guess we’ll see each other later.” he winks. A minute later, both are gone. “Sir, we need to let the people know.” Pepe says. “And we will, just a soon as Christmas passes by. They don’t need this right now.” Mendoza responds. “Well, I hope you made the right fucking decision…” Gustavo mutters. Pepe turns to his attention to the fence and climbs it. He can still see the cartel duo in the distance. “Follow them as far as you can Pepe. We need to know where they’re hiding.” Mendoza orders. “Yes sir.” Pepe’s simple reply. Soon, he’s over to the fence and disappears into the distance. Mendoza and Gustavo are left to contemplate over this, the thought of Don Tucan and his powerful cartel looming in the distance. Trivia *This issue is dedicated to Danny "TheInfected" Kilderry! Category:A Long Road to Fortune Category:A Long Road to Fortune Issues Category:Issues Category:PBR Sharpshoot Stories